Draped In Darkness
by Vorpal Insanity
Summary: Its's been 60 years since the defeat of Pitch Black and everything is falling apart for Jack Frost. He is struggling with old thoughts, memories and the fear that accompanies them. Unable to keep his emotions hidden he unveils something new about himself. Something he needs to protect at all costs. Riddled with new fears what will Jack do when old ones return? BlackIce (Pitch/Jack)
1. Chapter 1 - Loneliness is a Loaded Gun

Draped In Darkness

Chapter 1

Loneliness is a loaded gun

'They say, sometimes it's best to leave things as they are. And by 'they' I mean 'them'. The Guardians. Although I suppose it's different now. Me being one of them and everything... Not that that's a problem. It's great! I mean, not much I have to compare it to, but y'know what's the alternative? I feel like I'm becoming senile already. I suppose being 360 years old sorta does make me an old man. Not that any humans would catch onto that, if they could see me that is... Being immortal does have it's perks. As well as it's negatives, it's pretty obvious that they outweigh the positives.

You start to realise - after a 150 years or so - that immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be, perks wise. Take...me for example. I sort of think of it as a dodgy contract, a pretty messed up one at that. I was protecting my sister. When it came to it, I believed my life was the price to pay. Trading mine for hers. Becoming a Frost Spirit was never part of the agreement. My memories being taken from me was never mentioned either. When I became Jack Frost, it was great! It was like I was in this amazing dream where I was the Protagonist with these awesome powers; Ice, Flight, Snow, Immortality...Invisibility... That's when I realised I was trapped. I couldn't back out, bound to this contract with no knowledge of how it came about.'

Jack frowned to himself then. Those memories were always the most painful to revisit. So why did he insist on holding onto them? Nothing to gain from them or the fear that came with it. He already had what he wanted now. He had his memories, his believers, a family made up of his closest friends and... that's all he needs, right?

The frost spirit looked around for the first time in a while, breaking himself from his thoughts. He sat in the middle of his frozen lake, cross legged, wearing his usual attire; blue jumper, brown faded brown pants and bare feet. His _only_ attire. He looked down only to see his plain pale reflection gazing back, those same blue eyes bore into his own, never really seeing him the way he wanted to be seen. How many times had he spoke to this reflection before the Guardians? Pretending that it could actually hear him. He knew looking back that he had been talking to himself, but his mind at the time had refused to acknowledge that. He let his fantasies cloud reality allowing it to numb that dull ache in his heart. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. He knew he might as well have been speaking to the children that were scattered around Burgess. It's not like he was speaking to someone who could see him and at least they had a personality that he had not become so accustomed to, permanently glued to him.

Jack pushed the soles of his feet against the ice, gracefully standing up on the smooth surface. The wind ruffled his hair playfully, pulling at the cords on his jumper, trying to drag him away to ride the skies.

Jack smirked a little, "Lead the way"

He grabbed at his Staff quickly, which leant on a nearby tree, and he jumped a little allowing the winds to drag him along. It wasn't long before he established his place, forcing the wind to catch up so he didn't fall from the skies. Not long passed before he saw those glowing streams of lights that seemed to move fluidly over the structure in the distance. He smiled seeing the familiar sight.

"To Norths it is then"

The warmth instantly hit him, making the ice to crawl around his body on instinct. He padded along the floor spinning slowly around as he did, staring with childish delight at the toy planes that twirled skillfully in the air, just as he had done before. The air was thick with excitement as well as a strong, sickly, sweet aroma, so strong that if he opened his mouth he could even taste it on his tongue. Suddenly he thudded into a big firm body, it held no bounce like Norths did so it had to be...

"Hey Phil" The frost spirit smiled as sweetly as he possibly could at the lumbering hulk. He received a grumble in return as the Yeti turned away, a scowl deeply embedded in his face. Frosts smile twisted into a mischievous smirk as he felt the ice course through his staff. 'Oh Phil, never turn your back o- whoa!'

A sudden smack to his back knocked him off balance and he gripped onto a nearby workbench for support, succeeding in tipping over some red pain. He winced slightly before frowning at the cause then let out a little laugh.

"Well Jack, I see we being mischievous, yes? Phil does not like to be iced if I remember." A laugh rumbled from the taller Guardian, his eyes shining with amusement.

Jack returned the look with his own, "I was only gonna ice the floor a little. I'm not that cruel. He looked like he needed a bit of fun, that's all."

"Fun for you, yes. Not for Yeti. I afraid he doesn't share same humour as you"

Jack scoffed, "He's no fun."

The Guardian of Wonder simply nodded his head slightly, smile spreading, "So what will I be doing you Jack?"

Jack frowned a little to himself, he didn't really know he needed a reason to visit, "Um, well...I guess I just-"

"Oi!"

'Uh oh' Jack recognised who that voice belonged to. He turned and saw Bunnymund. And if the look on his face said anything, he was still sore about Jacks latest Prank concerning the Pooka. It wasn't Jacks fault that he wanted to do an Easter egg hunt with an unwilling Bunnymund. Jack just wanted to mess with him a little. Anyway, they found all the missing eggs eventually, 6 feet of snow in the Warrens and Bunny had acted like it was an apocalypse!

Jack coughed a little and shifted a hand through his hair, the frosted flakes eventually settling back into their original style.

"Hey! Bunny, good to se-"

"Oh no, don't be give me any of that! Bloody took me ages to clear the place out after you pulled that stunt!"

Jack rolled his eyes a little, "It would have melted eventually, no need to be so dramatic about it."

"Bloody showpony, always got to go and mess everything up!" Bunnys eyes were ablaze as he yanked out a boomerang.

Banter, full blown arguments and even the occasional fight were common around Bunny and Jack. They both knew it was common and so did the guardians. It was just the way they communicated. However Jack couldn't help but wince a little at the last comment though. It felt like a stab at him, a stab at the past. Back when Easter had been ruined. Any chance he could get Bunny would bring it up, or plant the seeds of grief in Jacks mind, intentional or not, it still hurt. Jack knew he should be used to it by now, especially with Bunnys unforgiving nature and his growing frequency in bringing it up, but that time, that memory, it always gripped him tightly. _That, particular memory..._

Jack felt anger course through his veins, his staff sparked dangerously as the ice caught the light in the room and reflected it brightly. Before he could stop himself it was too late. Something happened to him and if he had known it would happen he would have tried to stop, do something, think of something else but his mind went blank, white fury blurred his vision and the only thing he focused on was how angry _he_ made him. How _he_ still managed to rile him up. It was a vicious circle, the angrier _he_ got at him, the angrier he got at himself and the angrier he got at himself he got even angrier at _him_. A sudden high pitched shriek pierced his eardrums and a golden light shrouded his vision.

The light faded and he looked around. He felt...lost. This wasn't Norths workshop, right? All around him was broken wood and pine, an aggressive wind was whipping at him, trying to drag him away. He was literally outside, the whole side of the building looked like it had been chewed off. A few beams here and there were supporting...nothing. A groan made him jump and he saw Bunny. He was a mess. Blood matted his usually glossy fur. Tufts sticking out and some fur was even missing, large, deep gashes replacing it. His eyes rested on Tooth and Sandy, they must have snapped him out of...whatever that was. Sandy was stood in a defensive position, it looked hostile until you saw the hostility didn't reach his face. Those eyes were wide, and he looked completely shell-shocked. Tooth looked the same, two long, slim, katana-like swords were drawn, they caught the light of the moon outside as they shook, clenched in her palms.

Realisation struck him, as his eyes widened. He looked quickly to his staff and threw the weapon away. He shook as he looked from Bunny to the staff then to Tooth and Sandy. A large hulk of red was seen from the corner of the eye. He didn't need to look, he knew it would be North. He couldn't bear to see the look he gave him. He felt his eyes well up with...tears? It had been years since he'd cried. Even all that time alone hadn't caused him to break. He scrunched them up in annoyance, there was no use pitying himself. Not here, in front of them. He backed away slowly, he could feel the gravity of everything now.

'I'm not used to dealing with gravity'

Shaking his head he looked to them, they were trying to approach him. Probably lock him up somewhere. Maybe tell him soothing lies. Try to convince him it's all okay. Oh but it was far from okay. He had been scolding himself earlier about his fears being unreasonable, now, those fears didn't even compares to the new, raw, fear he was feeling now. The adrenaline was still rushing through him. All it took from them was another step forwards...and he fled. He was out of there in less than a second. His body shuddered as he felt a shiver travel through him, not from the cold. Never from the cold. Everything was falling apart. It had only been a matter of time...

_That particular memory..._

_'You make a mess wherever you go, why, you're doing it right **now**...'_

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first Rise of the Guardians fic. I really hope you guys like it :) I'm always open to constructive criticism and reviews so please let me know if you have any problems, anything I can improve on, any questions or even any ideas then don't be afraid to ask. I very much appreciate it ^^

Also I think my writing style is a little...off, at the moment, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit...off, at times. (I don't even know) ^^

So this is set around 60 years after Pitch was defeated by the guardians and Jack is still struggling with everything. Poor Jack, surely it can only get better from here...right?

Thanks for reading! ^^

**~Vorpal Insanity~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Burning inside out

Draped In Darkness

Chapter 2

Burning inside out

_'I should have really thought this through'_

He had fled with no idea where to go. No real friends to turn to. His only real friends being the Guardians, or others linked with the Guardians. As if he could speak to any of them now. After what he had done. It's not that he went to them often, but now, when he really needed someone...

The frost spirit stopped suddenly and landed on a nearby thatched roof. He just couldn't shake the image from his head, all that hostility and sympathy, aimed at him. The concerned looks and drawn weapons. It just didn't sit right with Jack, you had to be one or the other, right?

He panicked slightly, not feeling that familiar weight in his palm when he realised he had left his staff at Norths...well, what used to be Norths Workshop. Had he really done that? Jack had never been able to release such an amount of raw energy. Even during the battle against the Nightmare King, that had been a, somewhat, controlled attack. He thought it over in his head. What had triggered the burst of energy that time had been the death of Sandy, this time it had been...some sort of emotion he couldn't really name, though he had a vague idea how it came about, anger. Jack frowned slightly, he had been angry plenty of times, especially towards Bunny, and that had never happened before. To have something like that be born from him and be driven by emotion...it was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous.

Jack felt a nauseous feeling in his stomach, an uncomfortable squirming sensation as if something was trying to push out of his body, something that was connected to him was trying to pull away from him. The pulling soon became more than uncomfortable and turned into a searing warmth pushing against his insides. That's when Jack panicked. The warning bells rang loudly in his head. Heat was never good, especially when you're Jack Frost.

The frost spirit leant against the chimney as heat coiled in his gut and tried to call on his frost but found himself too physically drained and too distracted from the pain to concentrate. Swallowing his panicked cries he instead dropped to his knees and curled in on himself squeezing his eyes tightly, trying to will himself into a state of unconsciousness, to block out the unfamiliar heat that emanated from him. He felt like he was on fire. Was he going to die? This much heat was obviously not good for him, but there was nothing he could do. Finding his curled position even more uncomfortable he dragged himself away from the the middle of the roof and pulled himself to the side so his head hung over the edge.

"Come on Jake, in you come."

Jack opened his eyes, that familiar voice bringing a smile to his face despite the pain. He must have come here subconsciously, he didn't see him as much but that didn't stop him from making the occasional visit. Jamie. An old man with a croaky voice though his eyes still held so much life. Once brown hair was now an ashy brown-grey. Through blurred vision he saw him and a young Jamie look alike. His Grandson, Jake.

"But Grandpa~ Please can I have just five more minutes?" pleading hazel eyes looked up to the older male.

"Come on Jake, it's school tomorrow. You don't want to miss it." Jamie hummed a little, "I might let you have that last cookie and a story if you come in now."

Jack smiled to himself, Jamie was never strict and was always one to give a reward for good behaviour. It obviously worked for him as Jake's face smoothed from a pout to a smile, he gave thanks and hurried inside after quickly hugging Jamie.

Jack suddenly wanted to call out for Jamie but held back, allowing the words to die in his throat. No use worrying others with his problems. Jamie's a human and has a family to take care of. What was Jack if he couldn't even take care of a family of one. Instead he stayed and watched Jamie walk slowly into the house. He stayed, hearing Jamie's tales of the Guardians (mostly about Jack) and also about how he met Lillian, his wife. Reassuring Jake about school, about the future, about getting older, about meeting people...about current and future friendships. That last one, it felt like Jamie was actually addressing Jack. He allowed himself that reassurance and closed his eyes again, those words soothing his worries - at least for a while. That darkness that took his vision soon seemed to spread and spiral within his guts, that pure heat turning into a constant ache. He could handle that he decided. Then his body allowed him sleep, a sharp, comforting, cold creeping along his body. Easing the burn that had crackled underneath his flesh.

* * *

**The second chapter for this, I know it's kind of short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I think in the next chapter or the one after I'll be introducing Pitch to the story. There will also be a few OC characters introduced to move the story along.**

Anyway I hope you like the chapter, please let me know if you like or disliked anything about it. I'm always open to criticism and improvements. ^^

Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed and favourited! ^^

* * *

_**Vorpal Insanity**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Where is Jack Frost?

Draped In Darkness

Chapter 3

Where is Jack Frost?

Sharp, cold air whipped around the decimated workshop, attempting to sweep away the evidence of the incident but to no avail. Sandy looked around at the other Guardians as his heart dropped in his chest, a sickening lurch ripped inside his stomach as he took in the gravity of the situation. Bunny was still lay on the wooden floor, blood matted skin and fur were being tended to by Tooth and North, the Yeti were grumbling amongst themselves as they attempted to clean up the workshop, not that there was much point. Sandy shook his head gently, it didn't make sense. Jack had never done anything like that, ever.

"He attacked me!" Sandy looked at the pooka who now spoke in loud screeching noises. Anger was clear in his flaky features, as well as pain. Pain that he physically and emotionally felt.

Sandy shook his head at Bunny. He wasn't ready to believe that Jack would intentionally attempt to hurt him like this, as well as cause this much damage. Something had happened which Jack couldn't control. The pure shock that was present in the frost spirits features at the time was enough to convince him. It had taken his dreamsand to snap him out of his daze. Jack had seemed so concentrated and determined when that... ice, or whatever that was, materialised around him - sharp and jagged - so much hostility, yet he seemed like he was lost within his own thoughts, like he was aiming his anger at something that he and The Guardians couldn't see. It ended almost as soon as it began but the damage was unbelievable, he would say impossible if he had not seen it with his own eyes.

"Oh my...Do you really think so Bunny? I agree with Sandy, I don't think...I know Jack, he's no-"

"We don't know Jack at all!" Bunnymund winced as he pushed himself up onto his forearms and stared hard at Tooth. "We don't know Jack as much as we like to think we do."

Sandy tried his best to argue with his friend but he knew it was true. He had known Jack a little longer than the rest of the Guardians, or at least he liked to think he had known him. When you knew of Jack you saw him like an open book. Able to be read just as easily as one. But...then Sandy actually met him...

~150 years ago~

The dreamsand circled Sandy obeying every twitch of his fingers, every swift order he gave. Golden glow lit up the night sky, just as beautifully as the Northern Lights did and was easily just as breathtaking. The beauty built as the sand took the form of animals and swirling patterns, galloping and twirling in the night sky and into the rooms of children. Sandy looked in on a few as the bright, intense glow settled into a pleasant, soft light. This was his favourite part, seeing the smiles across children's faces, the soft sigh escaping them as they relaxed and snuggled under their covers, often pressing their faces into a cuddly toy that lay beside them. Thousands of years of this life, exhausting yet rewarding, he knew he was lucky to have as many believers as he did, to have such strong belief.

Sandy could feel a presence, that sudden chill in the air that brushed past him and pulled at his robes playfully. Spirals of frost, that swirled and twirled in beautiful shapes and curves, clung to nearby window panes as the children huddled under their duvet's, cowering from the cold. There was only one person that it could be. He knew. Sandy turned to the moon briefly and that's when he saw him, Jack Frost.

The young frost spirit was standing on a nearby roof, white frosted flakes for hair bristled slightly in the playful wind. The older spirit expected Jack Frost to mimic that behaviour, yet, he looked strangely wistful, staring out at the moon, shepherds staff twirling loosely in his fingers. Sandy stayed a distance away but circled, hoping to get a look at the spirits face. That pale, clear complexion was bathed in moonlight, the beams hitting the angles in his face and reflecting in crystal blue eyes. Those eyes were something else, while North's eyes were full of wonder and happiness, Jacks eyes were something else entirely. They were beautiful to look at but were filled with so much sadness, those eyes looked as if they were drowning. Sandy frowned a little at himself. It wasn't exactly an appropriate way to describe them, considering the way Jack had died. When he was Jackson Overland... He was forced from his thoughts when those blue eyes met his.

The two spirits stared intently at each other. Jack looked shocked, his eyes had widened significantly and his bottom lip was sucked in and gripped by his pearly white teeth. The frost spirit was the first to break eye contact and looked as if he were about to fly away. Before he did however he lifted his eyes to Sandy and cocked his head to the side a little. Like a request. The boy looked worried. That's when Sandy realised, Jack didn't want him to tell anyone of their meeting. Sandy raised his eyebrows at him a little questioningly but Jack only shook his head slowly before taking off from the roof as graceful as the wind that he led and rode on.

210 years of being Jack Frost, and that - Sandy realised - was his first exchange with another spirit.

~Present Day~ No, they didn't know Jack as well as they would like to think unfortunately. Sandy knew that.

A sudden slap from the other side of the decimated workshop made the Guardians jump in place as - what was left of a side entrance - slammed open, making the limp building quiver dangerously. Sandy and the other Guardians stood up at once - with the exception of Bunnymund - and stayed unnervingly still. Sandy blinked in shock, he had expected to see Jack but what he saw was definitely not the frost spirit.

A group of similarly dressed people stepped through the door one by one, arranging themselves into a line in front of the Guardians. The first to step through the door was a bulky tall man. He wore dark suit pants tucked into leather knee-high boots with golden buckles, draping thin chains hung low and clung onto his dark leather waist coat with more buckles and harsh metal materials clipped about his person. A gun of black, brown leather and gold was wavering inside a small compartment a deep holster-like attachment was clipped onto a belt that looped around the mans' upper and lower body. A white thin shirt clung to his body as formed muscles could be seen underneath, practically bulging from underneath the fabric. One arm was covered with a large bulky metal armguard which whirred occasionally and made a soft ticking noise. Gold-leather goggles sat perched on his pale face, the lens of one eye prevented them from seeing behind as a soft blue light emitted constantly from it, blocking it completely while the other eye remained uncovered, a sharp, piercing, forest green eye focused on the Guardians intently. He brushed a hand through thick, light blond hair, while the other arm persisted whirring and ticking.

"I hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in," that silky smooth voice serenaded the Guardians' eardrums, "but we thought you might have your hands full," he eyed Bunnymund, who was lay still on the floor, a few cuts still slightly open and bleeding, "...It seems we were correct."

North snapped out of his somewhat catatonic state and straightened up, trying to look as intimidating as possible infront of the intruder. Said intruder simply laughed in response, "I assure you North, we are not looking for any trouble." Sandy narrowed his eyes in response, eyeing the weapon in the mans' holster and feeling a tickle of nervous energy coarse through him. The man eyed him back, seeming to smirk slightly before giving a slight bow, "Sanderson. A pleasure to meet you at last. Ah, it seems I have made you all nervous. Forgive me, let me introduce myself and my colleagues. I am Adril." Adril rose from his bow and that's when Sandy realised that the guard on his arm, was literally his arm, bionic.

A woman stepped forward from the line, taking center stage. Her long flowing curly locks ended past her elbows and hugged her face, swirling around her thin waist. She had soft light grey eyes that lay behind thick black eyelashes, a pair of amber goggles perched on top of her head matched the golden lacing that lined her long black dress. The dress reaching just past her knees and just covered her long black leather boots with golden metal fixtures ingrained into it. A white ruffled shirt poked out from where the dress hung at her breasts and the ruffles puffed out elegantly. She raised a golden eyebrow at the Guardians and raised a laced black glove to adjust a leather satchel that clung to her right hip.

"My name is Karlae," she said gesturing to her right side, "this is Karlo."

A young light ginger haired man nodded slightly to Karlae, Karlo was dressed similarly to Karlae except wearing a white shirt and brown pants tucked into brown leather boots and wore a black top hat that was elegantly designed and studded with metal cog pieces.

The last person to be announced was a younger girl with a mischievous smirk plastered across her face. Her bubblegum pink straight hair stuck out wildly in places and she didn't seem as well-groomed as the others. Large glasses were perched on her nose, concealing her eyes fully. She hopped from one foot to the other, her cog-like heels clicked - on what little floor remained - and zips clicked together loudly. Leather straps contained thin, slightly tanned legs as they wound all the way up her body and around her small brown shorts and white fluffy blouse.

"Tabitha! Thanks for the invite." The smile didn't leave her voice and she spoke in an obnoxiously loud tone, like a child though she looked to be at least a young adult.

It appeared the other Guardians weren't as interested in their introductions as Sandy was as Tooth pulled out her blades and fell into a battle stance, "What do you want?" Her voice was laced with ice. She was loosing her cool and Tooth was very hard to reel back in once she got really angry.

Adril simply raised a hand and Tooth relaxed slightly, confused as to why Adril wasn't threatened. Anyone else in their right mind would be. Even Sandy knew better than to anger Tooth and he had known her since the day she became a Guardian.

Adril shot her a calm smile as he took another step forward. "My dear, we only want one thing." The blond-haired man leaned closer, the click of Tabitha's boots and the whir of Adrils bionic arm the only other noise besides a strong gust of wind.

"One, Jack Frost. We need to speak with him." The Guardians stilled and Adril picked it up, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is Jack Frost?"

A tall dark figure scowled to himself as he petted the few nightmares he had left, feeding from them through simply ghosting his fingers through their manes. After the battle with the Guardians he had been left literally 'bed bound'. Unable to leave his lair which had become dangerous, even for someone like himself. There were creatures that lurked in the depths, few that saw him as the self-proclaimed King he used to be. His influence over the nightmares was gradually returning as he self-taught himself the technique again. Not being able to exercise ones power means that he became forgetful, he could admit that. But it was slowly returning, slowly coming back... Very slowly coming back. Along with other things...

A sudden glow of light down one of his more familiar tunnels in the darkness drew his attention as he looked over the globe that it emitted from. He scrutinised it for a while before a small smirk creeped onto his face, his golden eyes burned brighter as a rumble in his chest caused an almost foreign noise to emerge from his throat. A laugh, but not just any laugh. A laugh as sinister as he once was, that sinister streak was a welcome friend. It would have to hang back for a while though. He had another little 'friend' to attend to. A long finger dragged across the surface of the globe a heavy sigh filling the room.

"Oh where, oh where is Jack Frost?" Pitch smirked as he stopped his fingers movements, "There you are."

* * *

**Sorry this is a little late, I kind of rushed this out a little. Anyway I was just going to stop after I introduced my OC characters but I thought "Why not, I'll put Pitch in there." :) **

Thank you to everyone who left reviews, who favourited, who followed and people who sent me a message or just simply read it ^^. You guys are awesome! Honestly, don't be shy to tell me if you feel like I could improve on something, or you really want some input into the direction of the story. I could change it at any time since I'm very indecisive so I really don't mind, and of course I will give you full credit for an original idea ^^

Also I've received a few requests for fics to write so I'll probably be a little backed up with that for a while but I'll try my best to update this when I can. Thanks to the people that asked me to write for them, I'll try my best to get them up soon.

**Thanks for reading ^^**

* * *

**~Vorpal Insanity~**


End file.
